Te odio
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: No sé cómo decírtelo, así es que solamente lo diré… te odio. Odio como es tu personalidad. Odio también tu físico. Simplemente...te odio.


¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero de todo corazón que bien.

Creo que últimamente me están llegando muchas ideas para one-shots aunque ya estoy trabajando en mis actualizaciones y en nuevos fics que traeré, espero, pronto para ustedes.

¿Han leído las historias de HikariXrossRushLove? Si no lo han hecho, pues háganlo están de lo más geniales. Además ¿Les gusto mi primer fic Cargan "Tu y yo"? Si es así, ¿Qué creen? ¡HikariXrossRushLove la esta siguiendo!

Bueno, esta es mi historia numero 21, gracias a todos ustedes por haber estado leyendo mis locuras, en serio muchas gracias y creo que no se zafaran muy fácil de mi e.e

Esta historia esta dedicada para alguien muy especial para mi, es para HikariXrossRushLove (creo que ya la mencione mucho, pero tal vez así se les quedara grabado el nombre XD) espero que les guste, pero sobre todo a ti amiga, y no te odio solamente lee la historia y sabrás de que te hablo.

Disfruten.

* * *

_**Te odio.**_

* * *

_No sé cómo decírtelo, así es que solamente lo diré… te odio._

_Odio como es tu personalidad._

_Como es ese humor tuyo, que casi nadie puede comprender. Como son tus reacciones ante muchas situaciones, como siempre eres el líder en todo, como son esos gustos de comida que tienes que son tan parecidos a los míos, como nos agradan las mismas canciones y los mismos grupos._

_Odio cuanto alguien más esta cerca de ti, nunca haces ni una pequeña diferencia, no importa que estés con tu madre, con tu hermana, con alguno de los chicos o con un total desconocido, siempre eres igual ante cualquiera y en cualquier situación._

_Odio como todos creen que tu eres perfecto y que siempre logras lo que quieres, aunque en realidad es lo que haces, siempre logras lo que quieres, por más que caigas, por más que muchas personas te desanime, siempre lo logras y esa es una de las grandes causas de mi odio._

_Odio como todos piensan acerca de ti y de lo que eres y haces. Como hablan tan bien, casi podría jurar que están pensando en un dios. _

_Algo que no puedo comprender es como hacen todo por complacerte y cuanto te aman y adoran, además de que te idolatran._

_Odio también tu físico._

_Odio esos ojos verdes que tienes, que pueden hipnotizar a cualquiera con ese encanto que hay en tu mirada._

_Odio esa sonrisa tuya, que simplemente te deja sin palabras y cuando es combinada con esa mirada, forman un arma mortal para cualquier persona._

_Odio esos brazos fuertes junto con esos músculos marcados por tu cuerpo. Esa altura que tienes que te hacen ver…_

_Simplemente te odio. _

_¿Te preguntaras porque? ¿No te importara? ¿En serio te lo habrás preguntado? Creo que no, porque siempre mostraste indiferencia, o tal vez simplemente eres tan ingenuo que en realidad nunca te diste cuenta de nada… tal vez esa es la mayor razón por la que te odio._

_Pero mas que a ti, odio más aquel día, aquel día en el que te comencé a odiar._

* * *

_Era un día frio de otoño, estábamos todos juntos, los cuatro amigos de Minnes__ota en Palm Woods tomando nuestro día libre. Estábamos más específicamente dentro de nuestro departamento, tu madre y Katie no estaban en casa._

_Nos encontrábamos viendo un partido de hockey, aunque yo en lo personal, no le ponía atención pero no dije nada para que ninguno de los tres se molestara conmigo._

_El cielo estaba nublado, de un color gris muy intenso. Gracias al color de las nubes lugar estaba muy oscuro, solamente se podía ver el destello de la televisión y se podía escuchar la voz del narrador del partido de hockey._

_Tú estabas en uno de los extremos del sillón naranja, yo me encontraba a tu lado, enseguida se encontraba Carlos y al terminar el sillón se encontraba James._

_Después de un rato me di cuenta de que los cuatro fingíamos ver la televisión, por que la realidad era que todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos cada uno ignorando el partido por sus propias razones, tal vez importantes, tal vez no, pero nos alejaban del partido y de nosotros mismos._

_El ambiente por alguna razón se sentía tenso, una pesadez que no era normal, se podía tocar la tensión que se estaba creando y en realidad era muy extraño en un día nublado, al menos lo era para mi que adoro estos días y que siempre me relajan pero en este día había algo… que no cuadraba, que hacia ver todo diferente._

_Puede sentir como te movías a mi lado y yo solamente cambie mi mirada hacia donde estabas._

_-Chicos, tenemos que decirles algo.- dijiste tu poniéndote de pie, junto con James._

_Carlos y yo nos enviamos una mirada, no sabíamos de qué nos hablarían._

"_Ojala que no sea nada malo" pensaba yo muy preocupado y seguramente Carlos pensaba lo mismo por las expresiones que hacia al mirarme._

_Me temía que fuera algo relacionado con la banda o con algo que nos podría afectar a todos, pero no me esperaba en ningún momento que seria lo que escucharon mis odios._

_Carlitos y yo nos dejamos de mirar para luego mirarlos a ustedes dos, primero a uno y luego a otro en espera de que comenzaran a hablar_

_-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Carlitos, como siempre curioso, algo desesperado para saber algo de lo que ustedes nos iban a decir. Se acomodó en el sillón ya que ambos estábamos un poco recostados en el sillón. Yo imite a mi amigo moreno para luego mirarlos a ti y a James con una mirada que no podía entender nada._

_-Es algo serio… pero no es para alarmarse.- aclaro James haciendo que yo me relajara un poco, solamente un poco._

_-¿Entonces tiene que ver con la banda?- inquirí yo, era lo más lógico de pensar o más bien era lo que quería pensar en esos momentos._

_-No, no se trata de la banda, ni tampoco es algo serio o grave.-contestaste esta vez tu con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Ahora si que no entendía nada. Si no era algo grave ni algo relacionado con la banda entonces ¿De que se trataba todo eso que nos iban a hablar tú y James?_

_Quería que dijeran algo los dos, se habían quedado cayados y el ambiente se quedo en silencio, en un silencio que se te clava en los odios sin dejarte escuchar… irónico ¿No? Que el silencio no te deje escuchar._

_-¿Entonces que pasa?- dije, esperando que en mi voz no se oyera la desesperación de saber lo que pasaba._

_-James y yo… somos novios.- dijiste tu._

_-¡Eso es hermoso! ¡Me alegro por ustedes!- dijo Carlos muy alegre para luego levantarse y darle un abrazo a James y luego uno a ti._

_-¿No es hermosos Logie?- dijo Carlos mientras veía mi cara… mi cara que no quiero imaginármela._

_-Claro que es hermoso Carlitos.- dije con una voz seca para luego levantarme del sofá._

_Al parecer pensaste que te diría algo, que te felicitaría o te daría un abrazo, pero no hice nada. Solamente camine a nuestra habitación y me encerré ahí junto con mis amigas oscuridad y soledad para luego romper a mi amigo el silencio con mis sollozos y con mis lagrimas que golpeaban a mi amiga la gravedad._

* * *

**_¿Sabes algo? Te odio…_**

_¡¿A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR?! Yo no te odio y nunca, por más que lo intente lo lograre hacer, no te puedo odiar…_

_Odio como es tu personalidad….eso significa que adoro tu personalidad_

_Odio como todos creen que tu eres perfecto… por que en realidad lo eres para mi_

_Odio como todos piensan acerca de ti y de lo que eres y haces. Como hablan tan bien, casi podría jurar que están pensando en un dios… porque en realidad yo también lo hago._

_Algo que no puedo comprender es como hacen todo por complacerte y cuanto te aman y adoran, además de que te idolatran… y no puedo comprender menos aun como lo hago yo y de una forma impresionante._

_Odio tu físico en general… tu físico, lo más hermoso que he podido ver en mi vida, la persona más bella en todo mi mundo y universo._

_Odio esos ojos verdes que tienes, que pueden hipnotizar a cualquiera con ese encanto que hay en tu mirada… en esa mirada de ojos verdes que siempre me hipnotiza y que adoro quedarme atrapado en ella._

_Odio esos brazos fuertes junto con esos músculos marcados por tu cuerpo… que siempre deseo tener rodeando mi cuerpo._

_Esa altura que tienes que te hacen ver… de lo más guapo, que te hace ver hermoso junto a toda tu personalidad y rasgos físicos._

_Odio esa sonrisa tuya, que simplemente te deja sin palabras y cuando es combinada con esa mirada, forman un arma mortal para cualquier persona… y que miles de veces juntas me han matado por completo._

_Simplemente te odio… simplemente te amo y no lo dejare de hacer, aunque tu ames a James._

_Entonces, te quiero proponer algo. Vamos a decirles a todos que yo te odio, que nunca te ame y que jamás te preste atención alguna._

_Vamos a hacerles creer que te odio, aunque comienzo a creer que en realidad lo estoy haciendo._

_Hoy mi amor corta como el cristal, buena suerte en tu camino, que con mi sangre firmo este final sabiendo que esta vez no me matara una de tus miradas junto con una de tus sonrisas si no, este amor sin confirmar._

_Con odio, con amor o con algún sentimiento… Logan._

* * *

Un joven rubio se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama y mirando la cama vacía que estaba enfrente de él y que nunca más volvería ha ser ocupada.

Tenia un par de hojas en sus manos y cuando leyó "_Con odio, con amor, con algún sentimiento… Logan_" sintió una punzada de dolor al ver unas gotas de sangre. Comenzó a doblar las hojas y luego la metió en un sobre.

Se tiro en su cama para luego encogerse sobre si mismo, de forma que abrazaba sus piernas para luego comenzar a sollozar sin miedo alguno a que lo escucharan.

El chico iba vestido todo de negro, como si viniera de regreso de un…

-¡Logie! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te suicidaste?- grito Kendall con dolor y despecho y recordando, como fue que encontró a Logie, en el suelo con una copa de crista en sus manos. Estaba rota y tenia una punta filosa.

El pequeño Logie se encontraba en el suelo envuelto en su sangre con el sobre en la mano que decía con letras rojas "Para Kendall".

Cuando lo encontraron, ya estaba muy frío y por constante ya había fallecido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Logie?- dijo nuevamente Kendall, pero esta vez en un tono más moderado y entre sonoros sollozos.

-¿Por qué no me diste tiempo de explicártelo todo?- seguía el rubio con culpa.

-Esto solo era un plan que James y yo hicimos para que tu te llenaras de celos y corrieras a mis brazos… fui un estúpido.- dijo finalmente Kendall para luego quedarse dormido, entre sus lagrimas y sollozos sintiendo la culpa correr por su cuerpo, para luego descansar sobre sus hombros, donde nunca se quitaría, por que Logan… ¿Lo odiaba?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Eso demuestra que no todos los planes son mejores, es mejor ser directos con lo que se quiere.

Dejen sus reviews, ¿me odian por escribir mucho de muerte? Ya me di cuenta y ya he matado mucho a Kendall y a Logan XD

Gracias por haber leído mi fic numero 21.

Con odio (saben que es amor como en el fic e.e)

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
